Nightly Routine
by behappyandlove
Summary: Kitty softly and quietly tread the Institute’s plush carpeted hallway moving to her intended desire. She could watch him sleep for hours. She knew he wouldn’t notice her for quite awhile, and she was content knowing. Kietro. One-Shot.


behappyandlove a.k.a. previously valley-gurl101 :) I've missed this.

* * *

Mentally reminding herself of the grim consequences she would have to face if she indeed was caught, Kitty softly and quietly tread the Institute's plush carpeted hallway. Her movements were in between tiptoed steps and graceful glides using her mutant powers.

Quickly deciding the fastest route to her destination would be the best route in the end, she phased her body through a room—hoping the blue demon would take no notice of _Shadowcat_. Moving as quickly possible, Kitty had to suppress a giggle as a glance at Kurt revealed the young man sleeping with the plush blue whale Amanda had given him on a return trip from Sea World. The human girl had told Kurt that it had reminded her of him, anything blue seem to do that.

'_There are some things that never change,' _she happily concluded. Despite all that everyone had been through, they were still people. And in Kitty's opinion, because of their complicated pasts and even more demanding presents, they're characters proved true **with** their silly quirks all in between—example take a fuzzy teen sleeping with an overstuffed sea mammal.

Phasing through the opposite wall, she sighed blissfully as she realized she had reached her intended aim. A light tingling sensation ran up her arms as she walked over to her boyfriend's sleeping form. Standing at the edge of his large bed, she saw a ghost of a smile grace his striking face.

She did this often. In the quiet hours of the Institute (they never were for long), she had made a habit of sneaking out of bed, careful not to wake the Southern Belle, and stealthily moving to the next hall to visit the boy she couldn't be without for too long. The first time she had done so she had been scared out of her mind. Her petite form jumped at every sudden noise, the soft snore of Remy or Amara's sleeping giggles. She had thanked the heavens for her unique abilities. Without them, with each terrified leap she would have rammed straight into a lamp or table instead of finding herself embedded half-way through them.

But after awhile, she was no longer afraid. She knew her path so well; it was instilled into her mind and heart. There were no changes in her journey each night.

_Even this part right now…_

She could watch him sleep for hours. She knew he wouldn't notice her for quite awhile, and she was content knowing. He wore no shirt, only a pair of black silk boxer's she had given him as a present after stealing a pair from him. She could see the stitching she had painstakingly inscribed into the lower right corner—a small heart with their initials within it. It was outrageously corny, but it was given when they were both quite young. And what was even more endearing was that he still called them his favorite pair even to this day.

Her eyes wandered down his pale-body. Years of training, since the day he was born, had given him a defined muscled body. Her hands yearned to reach out and trace each sculpted muscle on his built stomach, she knew them like the back of her heart. _Not yet…_

She studied his strong arms and then his delicate hands. There wasn't a more comforting or secure feeling she felt than when he wrapped her in his hold or entwined her fingers into his.

His soft pale face could be considered _beautiful, _and though his eyes were closed she had the color of his stare memorized. The most moving azure sea that inspired a blush to creep onto her cheeks each and every time they locked onto her face. Her eyes trailed downward to the desired place of her attention—_his lips._

A surge of delight surged through her core as they captivated her mind. Those lips had traveled all over body, flirtatiously and passionately. She was completely enamored with the feel of their warmth. She loved them. She loved him.

Unable to control herself any longer, her trembling fingers reached out to brush his lips. Delight turned to raw hunger; leaning over, steadying her balance, she brought her own mouth to his, moving her lips softly over his.

She cooed blissfully as she felt him respond. The kiss was kept soft, her lover was just wakening. Her tongue gently ran down his lower lip, she could feel his trademark smirk right before he began to rain heated kisses over her face. His touch brought shivers. So tender and yet so fiery…

A strong grip grabbed her waist as she was hoisted from her feet into the comforts of his bed. She phased so that his blankets were over her as well. She shifted, positioning herself comfortably against his pillows. She felt him shift as one elbow braced himself on each of her sides, she smiled coyly up at him as he towered affectionately over her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she almost whispered.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe, Ms. Pryde? If you weren't trying to be such a seductress, then maybe I'd still be snoozing," Piero's usually quick speech slowed into a sensual tease.

She laughed as her lone finger ran down his stomach, stopping at the brim of his boxers. She traced the elastic and admired the movement of his muscles at her touch.

"Seductress, huh?"

The speed demon pressed against her, putting most of his weight on his elbows, and whispered into her ear, "_My_ _seductress..."_ His breath was hot and his voice tantilizingly sexy.

A tender moment before the oncoming rage of passion transpired as her lips reached up to brush his forehead.

"Only yours… I love you Pietro," she said with adoring promise.

"I love you Kitty…. Always," he responded before silencing them both with a kiss.


End file.
